When the Castles meet the Becketts
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: What happens when Beckett's family invites Castles family to the family reunion without telling her, and what happens when more then one love story begins to grow ? Will Beckett's family like Castle ? Will the Castles like the Beckett's ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It's a Friday in January and anyone would be happy and Beckett should be unbelievably happy because now she has 2 weeks off work. Yes the workaholic that is Detective Kate Beckett is forced to take two weeks off. Why ? Because her farther, aunt and even her grandma, yes her 65 year old grandma figured out how to use a phone and called her boss begging them to give her granddaughter the weeks off to come and visit her. And Montgomery being the family man he is had allowed it. Not only that but after having 3 different members of her family call him he came up to her and said.

 _"Beckett I don't know why so many of your family members have my phone number or that they are calling me to get you time off work but I am getting tired of it and a little creeped out so you will be going to see your family at the reunion and you will do it without an argument and whilst you are there you will delete my number from their phones. Are we understood ?"_

Lets just say that Beckett was definitely shocked and she may or may not have been blushing. But the worst of it came today when she got a very chirpy Castle walking into the precinct with a certain bounce to his step that she couldn't ignore. When he sat down he didn't stop being chirpy or up beat at all he sat there with his elbows on her desk and his head resting in his hands and he sat there and starred at her with a happy smile on his face and a shine to his eyes. Beckett couldn't take it anymore and slowly turned her head up from her paperwork and raised an eyebrow at him expectantly and he took this as his chance.

"So I got a very interesting, lets call it an invite this morning in the mail." He said and Beckett must have caught onto his tone because her eyes grew wide and she had a slight blush to her cheeks and her back was straighter then usual and her hand was covering her mouth in shock. Castle pulled the invite out of his pocket and handed it to her to read.

 _Dear Mr Castle, Mrs Castle and Mrs Rodgers_

 _We are formally inviting you to the Beckett family reunion being held over the time of two weeks._

 _One James Beckett has requested you accompany us over his time and to quote him 'he is fed up with Katie not admitting how she feels and not telling you she has no boyfriend and being oblivious to how good for her you are.'_

 _His words not mine, however if you wish to come please do and do not mind Katherine she has always been stubborn._

 _On one of the last nights there is a formal dinner which you and your family will attend. You will pack for two weeks and you don't need directions Katherine knows where she is going if she simply refuses to tell you in hopes of you not going you can contact her farther which we know you have his number._

 _I look forward to meeting you and your family on January 8th._

 _Yours,_

 _Elizabeth Beckett._

When Beckett looked up she was so shocked she could barely even speak and she was so embarrassed she couldn't look into his eyes but he chose not to notice and took the invite back from her.

"I think it would be easier if you stayed at mine on Saturday so we can travel together. Oh and Alexis is so excited she won't stop talking about it so maybe you could to her about it. Thanks Beckett." And then he was gone and all Kate could think was _'That smug bastard.'_ But then she smiled suddenly kind of excited for her family reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

When Beckett got home on Friday night after doing paper work all day she was surprisingly exhausted. She had got in t her apartment and taken her shoes off and made herself a cup of tea before going to bed. She had put on her long pajama bottoms and was wearing a long sleeved top and her hair was in a lose braid. She crawled under the covers and had managed to get both warm and comfy when her phone went off.

 **RC : Alexis is freaking out about what dress she needs for the formal dinner what do I say ?**

Beckett let out a sigh and laid back on her pillows and replied.

 **KB : Tell her I'll help her tomorrow if she want I have the weekend off.**

 **RC : She said thank you your a life saver but knowing her she'll be stressing all night what to take.**

 **KB : Tell her I'll help her with everything tomorrow. Is that all ?**

 **RC : Yes thank you.**

Beckett put her phone back down and got comfy again and was just going to sleep when her phone went off again, and of course it was one Richard Castle who texts her at late hours she usually didn't mind but she was tired so she ended up huffing and rolling her eyes when she saw what he had written ?

 **RC : What are you doing up so late ? Go to sleep.**

 **KB : I was until you just texted me :)**

Kate even put a smile face on the end so he knew she wasn't being mean or rude and she put her phone down decidedly ignoring anything that would indicate a text and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Kate was having a wonderful dream that had one Richard Castle in which wasn't really a surprise considering most of her dreams had him in. It was a romantic dream, her and Castle were in a meadow having a pick-nik and there was all her favorite food and her and Castle was on a date and it was just wonderful but then he was kissing her but there was an annoying buzzing sound and she started swatting at something.

Beckett suddenly woke up though when she accidental swatted herself in the face and she shot up in bed with her hand to her chest and heaving breaths.

Its not knew having dreams about Castle, Josh had broke up with her because of him, well that was part of the reason, she had accidentally said his name whilst sleep talking when Josh had stayed over and let's just say he was not happy and he ended up storming out of her apartment at 3am after waking her up screaming _'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DREAMING OF HIM !'_ Beckett didn't really know what had happened until he had told her only to break up with her a few days later.

If Beckett was being honest with herself she wasn't upset that Josh had broken up with her, it just meant she didn't have to do it which she eventually knew she would have. She has feelings for Castle and even though she may not be ready to admit them they are there and they give her butterflies which makes her feel awkward around him which is not okay with her.

Beckett looked around for the buzzing noise only to see her phone was ringing.

"Hello ?" She answered in a sleepy voice not checking the caller ID.

"Good morning Detective" Castle said and Beckett groaned. "Well good to talk to you to." Castle said a little offended and Beckett was quick o correct him.

"Castle you just woke me up that's all, what up ? why you calling me ?" Beckett asked whilst wiping a hand over her face and yawning silently.

"Its just that its 10am and you said you would help Alexis and she is getting a little impatient and I just wanted to ask when you would be over because I need to go grocery shopping." Castle said in a rush. Beckett frowned and looked at her bedside table.

"I'll be over in a about an hour or so or you could go grocery shopping an text me when your back ?" Beckett suggested.

"Okay I'll do just that, see you soon Beckett." Castle said happily.

"See ya." And then she hung up the phone threw it to the end of the bed and flopped back down onto her pillows and let out a long breath.

 _I have no energy, I don't want to get out of my pajamas, I wonder if I could go to Castle's in my pajamas, is that rude or not maybe I should text him and ask._ Beckett thought but she stopped herself and just decided to but some jogging bottoms on and change her top and make her hair look presentable. _Yeah that will have to do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Castle was just coming out of the grocery store when he text Beckett that it was okay to come over and whether she wanted a lift or not.

 **KB : Okay thanks.**

Castle smiled at the text and quickly put the food in his car and was outside her flat in 10 minutes and was surprised when Beckett practically skipped to his car and he smiled at her and her goofy behavior.

Beckett hopped in his car with a smile on her face and Castle was stopped short of saying hello when he saw what she was wearing. Beckett was wearing her favorite pair of navy blue jogging bottoms and her NYPD shirt and a pair of old white converses. Castle was left breathless at her casual look and couldn't stop staring.

"Hey Castle." Beckett waved her hand in front of his face "hello earth to Castle."

When Castle came out of his daze of Beckett in her comfy clothes, he looked up to meet her eyes and said "don't you just look comfy this morning."

Beckett rolled her eyes and said "Castle don't even get me started I had no energy this morning and it was either this or my pajamas and these were more respectable." Beckett said with a shine in her eyes "and to make it even worse I haven't even had my coffee yet."

At this Castle let out a mock gasp of shock. "Well then we should get you back to the loft quickly then so we can fix the horrible, horrible problem as fast as possible." He said with an over dramatic voice that was in true Castle fashion.

Beckett looked at him out of the corner of her eye and tried to suppress a smirk but Castle saw and he smiled right back at her with a glint in his eyes.

When Beckett and Castle arrived back at the loft both with their arms full of bags they heard Alexis shout down the stairs. "Dad did you get the ice cream ?!"

"Yeah come see what else I picked up" He shouted back and Beckett shot a glare at him.

Within seconds Alexis came rounding down the stairs wide eyed and wearing her pajamas. When she saw Beckett she let out a breath of relief and put a hand over her chest, at this Beckett gave her a quizzical look and Alexis explained.

"Last time he said that he brought back a snake and he lost it."

Beckett's eyebrows shot up and she turned to see Castle grimacing.

"Its not my fault it got out."

"Dad you didn't even put the lid on properly it is your fault." Alexis turned to Kate. "We had to call animal control to come and find it, hence the great snake search of 2009."

By the time Alexis had finished explaining Kate was laughing and when she turned to look at Castle and his red face and guilty expression and she laughed harder.

"Okay okay its not that funny." He said shrugging his shoulders wanting the conversation to move forwards.

"Castle you brought a snake and you didn't even shut the lid properly when you put it away and you lost it, how is that not funny ?" Beckett said.

"It seems to me Beckett that you don't really want ice cream at this point."

Beckett's eyes widened and she made a zipping motion over her mouth and throwing away the key and Castle smiled and replied with "Good girl." And handed her a tun of ice cream and spoon. He handed Alexis hers to.

"So Alexis you still need help with packing ?" Beckett asked already eating her ice cream.

Alexis nodded enthusiastically and ran up the stairs she turned around on the first one and motioned for Beckett to follow her and she did running up the stairs ice cream in hand and spoon in her mouth and Beckett felt like a teenager again and even more so when Castle shouted up the stair "No running with things in your mouth." And her response was running down a few steps and sticking her tongue out at him.

When Beckett entered Alexis' room it was beautiful, it was full of colors but it wasn't bright it was dim giving off a nice glow.

"Wow" Beckett said turning around to take everything in. There was a photo next to her double bed on her bedside table it was a photo of Alexis, Castle and Martha all pulling a funny face. And there was a ragged teddy in the middle of her neatly made bed. Kate thought, Castle had mentioned it once during a case.

"I have no idea what to pack." Alexis said jumping onto her bed facing Kate and starting to eat her ice cream and staring at her expectantly.

"First thing first lets pick out the dress and then we will sort out the rest." Beckett said walking to her wardrobe and pointing with her finger to see if it was okay if she could go through it, Alexis nodded in the affirmative and Kate opened the double door wooden wardrobe.

Beckett was looking through her wardrobe and pulled out a few options when she found something she just had to ask about, knowing the girl didn't usually wear things like this. Beckett pulled out a whole outfit that was hidden in the back of Alexis' wardrobe. It was a black leather jacket with a white top and denim shorts with the bottom bits freeing and knee high boots with a small heel. When Alexis saw what Kate had found and was looking at her with a raised eyebrow she blushed furiously.

"I don't think dad needs to know I have that." She said, quickly getting off the bed to put it back where Beckett had found it. When Alexis turned back around Kate had her hands on her hips and was raising her eyebrows expectantly and Alexis said reluctantly "I went to a party once when dad was out of town so I got to chose what I want to wear without the risk of being sent back to my room." Alexis said avoiding eye contact with her. When she heard a little chuckle coming from Kate she looked up and found the Detective trying to control her giggles and Alexis gave her a confused look.

"Alexis if you only knew half the things I wore at your age and half the stuff I got up to you wouldn't be blushing."

Alexis smiled at her and said "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him but he refuses to believe I'm growing up and it can be a bit suffocating sometimes, I kind of rebel without him realizing which works out perfectly for the both of us." Alexis said with a sly smirk forming on her face.

Beckett smirked back and simply said "On with the dress search." In an overly dramatic voice with an overly dramatic gesture and so they continued.

 _A/N : I'm sorry but I had to finish this chapter somewhere._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Beckett and Alexis had decided on the perfect dress is was a black long sleeved dress that went down to just above her knees and hugged her body but not enough and it was another layer of skin but it didn't hang enough for it to be too baggy on her. It was perfect and she had the perfect shoes to go with it a simple pair of black heels.

Beckett and Alexis were going through her clothes trying to decide what to take. So far they had decided on a couple pair of skinny jeans and a pair of converses and a pair of ankle boots and a few comfy shirts in a couple of different colors.

Beckett came across a jumper that was a few sizes to big and look at Alexis and she looked down with a sadness in her eyes. Beckett placed the jumper down and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Tell me." Beckett said gently and soothingly.

"Ashley broke up with me a few days ago, I have't told dad yet. Ashley said he didn't want to be with me anymore because of the distance but in reality he just wanted someone his own age." Alexis said sadly with a few tears rolling down her eyes and Beckett put her hand on her back rubbing it soothingly like her mom used to do with her when she had a break up.

"Oh honey."

"I don't think it was just that tho, he said he was tired of me because I didn't want to you know" Alexis blushed at this bit "he's tried a few times but I've always said no so I guess he just gt sick of waiting and moved on." Alexis finished with a sob and Kate pulled her into a bear hug and Alexis rested her head on her shoulder and continued to cry.

"Honey he is an idiot and not worth anything you give him. If he was worth it he would have waited for you." Beckett said soothingly.

"I know but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Alexis said and her voice cracked as she sobbed again.

"If it makes you feel any better on the last week at my grandmothers a whole bunch of us sneak out and lets just say be less then responsible I'm sure you'll have fun." Kate said with a spark in her eyes.

Alexis smiled but then asked "won't that be kind of awkward for me if i'm the youngest there and what about dad ?"

Kate smirked and said "That's the best bit no boys aloud."

Alexis smiled with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes "Does that mean I'll need another outfit ?" Alexis asked.

Beckett smiled and nodded thinking of how much Alexis reminds her of herself when she was younger how she was able to sneak out without her parents realizing but still managing to keep her grades up with a hangover without anyone realizing. Beckett smiled to herself, she was a pro at it but the end of senior year but quickly stopped when it came to exams and came out with a decent grade.

It took them about an hour to pack so when they were done the went downstairs to see what Castle was doing and found him nowhere in sight. Alexis smirked and indicated for Beckett to follow her. Alexis led her though the study and to his room where he was standing in front of a mirror with an assortment of different colored shirts and ties and even a few bow ties. Beckett and Alexis looked at each other and smirked and before Kate could say anything Alexis had pushed her into the room and quickly ran away.

Beckett whispered at her and said "Traitor."

Castle looked to her obviously flustered at being caught and was trying to hide everything by standing in front of all his different items of clothing but failed miserably and gave a small shrug with a shy smile.

"Hey Beckett what you doing ?" Castle asked trying to move the attention away from the clothes and onto a whole new topic completely.

"Me and Alexis were finished and we came downstairs and didn't see you." Beckett walked closer to him and the clothes and pointed to them "What are you doing Castle ?" Beckett asked him.

Castle looked back and pointed back over his shoulder at the clothes and said as casually as he could "Oh you know just packing." He said trying to avoid eye contact.

Beckett could see how uncomfortable he was so she gave him a small encouraging smile and asked "Do you want some help ?"

Castle looked up shocked and silently nodded his head yes. Beckett walked over to the bed and looked at all the different shirts and ties he had laid out, the first thing she did was rule out all the bow ties. Next she ruled out colors. Beckett was down to the last few, it was either a deep red button down with a navy blue tie, a dark blue button down with a black tie or the classic white button down with a black tie.

"These ones." Beckett said deciding for him to take two choices the red shirt and dark blue shirt.

Beckett turned around and saw he was staring at her with an adoring smile and she looked away blushing.

"Thank you." Castle whispered and Beckett smiled in response.

"So what jacket are you going to wear with these then ?" Beckett asked trying to get the full image in her head. Castle motioned for her to follow him and she did shyly and hesitantly.

They were at Castle's wardrobe and she held her breath wwithoty realizing and when he opened the doors she was welcomed with the scent of Castle, stale whiskey, books and him.

Castle pulled out a simple black jacket and trouser.

"They will go with the shirts and ties well." Beckett said quietly and on the inside she cringed at how she sounded. _Seriously Beckett get a hold of yourself you see him basically everyday._

Castle smiled at her and nodded. Suddenly they were both looking into each others eyes intently completely lost in the moment. That is until a certain red head silently tip toes into the room and whispered in between them "If you guys are finished making lovey eyes at each other I think now would be a good time for lunch."

They jumped away from each other, both clasping their chests trying to clam their wild hearts. They both turned glares to the teenager who was laughing at them.

"Jeez you should've seen your faces o my gosh." Alexis said whilst wiping tears away from her eyes. When Alexis calmed down she replied to their glares with a "So how about lunch ?" And she practically skipped from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Beckett was the first to recover from Alexis' _'O my gosh your faces were hilarious'_ scare and couldn't get out of Castle's room quicker. Her heart was still raising and she felt like she was blushing, _was she blushing ?_ And she had butterflies in her tummy. Beckett inwardly rolled her eyes at herself and quickly made her way to the kitchen where she saw Alexis still chuckling to herself and glared at her which just made the girl chuckle even more.

"You wait Alexis I will get revenge." Beckett said in a joking voice but it had the same effect either way and Alexis instantly stopped laughing but not for long.

Alexis shrugged and said "All well." Before turning her eyes to Castle who was entering the room still glaring at Alexis which just caused her to laugh again.

Beckett smirked at the girl who was apparently in a good mood.

When Castle was in the kitchen Kate turned to him and asked "So Castle what's for lunch besides ice cream ?" Beckett said with a smiled on her face and a new kind of shine to her eyes.

Castle turned to her and in mock annoyance threw his hands up and exclaimed "What am I your own personal cook ?"

Both Alexis and Kate turned to each other before turning to look back at Castle and simultaneously replied "Yes."

Castle looked between them with wide eyes and said under his breath "Creepy." When Beckett was about to say something he cut off her reply to his comment and she glared at him however it didn't really work considering she was smiling at him, "So what am I cooking ?"

"I don't know about Alexis but a sandwich sounds great." Beckett said looking to Alexis to see if she agreed and when Castle saw Alexis nod he began to make sandwiches for everyone.

After they ha eaten their sandwiches it was 3pm and Beckett thought it was time to go home and pack. Beckett stood up and went to the sink and rinsed her dish and placed it neatly in the sink. Castle stood up frowning and went to her just as she was coming out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"where are you going ?" Castle asked with a cute furrow of his eyebrows.

Beckett smirked at him and replied "I still need to pack Castle."

Castle looked at her with a growing smile on his face and Beckett suddenly felt very nervous but not only that suddenly Alexis is by his side and has the same growing smile.

"We could always help." Alexis said before Castle could. Beckett was about to say no when Alexis quickly cut her off and continued "Come on it'll be fun ! Dad go get your shoes on." Alexis said already getting read to leave.

Beckett was still confused by the time they were in the elevator _'what the hell just happened ?'_

"Alright there Detective." Castle asked with that smirk on his face that never failed to give her butterflies in her tummy and she nodded indicating that she was okay.

They all reached Beckett's car the back seat were filled with either takeout rubbish or random scrapes of paper. They were on their way in silence except for a certain comment from a certain red head that just made everyone end up laughing.

"Jeez Beckett do you ever clean your car out and what is that poking me in the back a spring ?! Oh we are so taking dads car tomorrow, can you turn the radio on please you car is kinda creepy when its quiet."

When Beckett looked back at her though her rear view mirror she could see Alexis' smirk through the mirror and Beckett couldn't help but go back to her thoughts from previously during the day _'yeah I can definitely remember being like that.'_

The three occupants had the same thoughts but none of them said it out loud, the next two weeks will be fun, kind of like their own little adventure.

 **A/N : I feel like the beginning of this story is going really slow but I will get to the family reunion soon, I plan on making this a very long multi chapter, maybe 20 chapters I don't know what do you guys think ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

When they arrived at Beckett apartments it was unlike anything the two Castle's could have imagined. It was really feminine. The walls were painted soft soothing colors and there was random elephant sculptures around her living room and family photos around and she had purple pillows on her foa and some pillows and flower patterns on. There was a guitar in the corner of the room which Castle didn't miss. Alexis walked around the living room and looked at her family pictures. They were of her and her dad some with her mom and some with friends from the 12th, there was even one or two of her and her dad and Alexis smirked.

"Do you guys want a drink or anything ?" Beckett asked nervously. Neither of the Castles had said anything since entering her home and she was getting nervous as she watched them wonder around her living room.

They both turned back to her and nodded.

"Do you want water or juice, I have hot chocolate and coffee and..." Beckett's voice was muffled as she entered her kitchen nervously trying to make them feel at home and anything to distract her from them looking around.

Alexis and Castle smirked and followed her into the kitchen where she was rattling things off mainly to herself but it didn't matter, Detective Beckett someone who faced killers almost everyday was nervous about two friends coming into her home.

"Kate calm down water will be just fine." Castle said and Beckett turned around quickly and looked at the two and seeing their matching smiles she took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Bottle or tap." Beckett asked some what calmer.

"Tap will be just fine right Alexis ?" Rich asked turning to look at Alexis who nodded.

Beckett reached up onto her tiptoes to reach the glasses and Castle smiled at the image of her without her heels and having to stretch for her glasses. When she released a puff of air from her lips because of not being able to reach them Castle stepped forward and said, "need a hand Detective ?"

Beckett turned around and gave him a half glare and shook her head no and quickly walked out of the kitchen only to return with one of those steps people use when they can't reach something.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll hurt you." Beckett said still glaring but by now they were both laughing at the dilemma the Detective must face regularly if she can't reach something that often that she has one of those steps.

"Its not that funny." Beckett said after she had gotten the glasses and filled them with water and was trying to hand them to the Castles but they were too busy laughing.

"Its funny because in heels your usually only a little smaller then me but when you don't have them on you can't reach your top shelf." Castle said pretending to wipe a tear away from her eyes.

"I can reach the top shelf its just the glasses were right at the back." Beckett said crossing her arms.

After the two Castles had calmed down from laughing Alexis asked "so when are we going to start packing ? Wheres your room ?" Alexis asked walking away and Beckett quickly followed her trying to slow her down.

When Alexis was about to enter her bedroom Beckett stopped her and simply said "One minute let me just tidy a bit, just give me a minute." Beckett said before she was gone.

Alexis and Castle heard all sorts of noises from the other side of the door like banging and sighing and at one point they heard something drop and a curse come from the Detective.

"You alright in there Beckett ?" Castle asked through the door and just a few seconds later a breathless Beckett opened it.

"Yeah I just tripped that's all."

When Beckett opened her door Alexis was the first to go in jumping straight on the bed and laying down "very comfy." Alexis said obviously approving.

Beckett smiled and rolled her eyes at the girl and joined her on the other side of the bed whilst Castle looked around.

There was a photo of Castle and Beckett of her bedside table that must have been taken recently because she has her long hair and they are both looking at each other in the eyes and smiling.

Beckett saw what Castle was looking at and couldn't help but blush and when he looked at her with that awed look in her eyes she blushed even more and tried to look away but couldn't help it. Once again the moment was interrupted by a certain red haired teenager.

"So whats first the dress or the clothes ?" Alexis asked sitting up and Beckett followed suit and walked over to her wardrobe.

"Dress."

Castle took her place on the bed and ran his hands over the sheets. Alexis was looking at him with that knowing smirk and he quickly looked away.

Beckett opened her wardrobe and Alexis stood up to look inside. It was all separated neatly work clothes on one side dresses on the other and other stuff in the middle.

Alexis was pulling all sorts of things out of Beckett's wardrobe and hand finally decided on two different dresses. It was either a blue strapless that had a wrap patter at the top and flowed down to just about her near it was a midnight blue and would look fantastic with her curly hair, or it was a red long sleeved low back, but not too low, dress that looked like a velvet material it was a dark red and would also look great on her. In the end Alexis turned to her farther holding out both of the dresses to show her dad and he pointed to the red one thinking it would go perfectly with his shirt.

Once they had picked the dress and shoes Castle was of course too happy to help Beckett pick out her clothes and even tried to go through her wardrobe but neither Alexis or Beckett would allow it and quickly pushed him back onto the bed where he gave an over dramatic sigh and bounced down on the bed. Castle watched as Alexis pulled out clothes and held them out to show Beckett whether she agreed or not, so far they had 2 pairs of skinny trousers, 2 sweaters and a few tops and that wasn't neaarly enough for two weeks Castle thought.

"Hey Kate what about these ?" Alexis asked holding out a pair of black skinny trousers that fit Beckett just right and she knew for a fact that Castle loved these trousers if his staring was anything to go by. Beckett smiled at the girl and nodded her head.

Castle closed his eyes for a few seconds and thought that he wasn't going to last a weekend if she wore those trousers, it was easy to control his feelings for her when they were at work where there was loads if people and most of them had guns.

They had finally finished an hour later and Beckett was leading them to her living room where she heard a loud rumble sound. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around until her eyes landed on a slightly red Castle, she heard it again and his hand shot to his stomach and she looked to where his hand had gone and then looked back up to meet Castle's gaze.

"Castle if you were hungry you could have just said something." Beckett said smirking at him. Beckett picked up her phone and called a pizza place that wasn't far from her apartment and they knew her order already. She orders one pepperoni and one ham and pineapple pizza.

"Pizza should be here in like 20 minutes." Beckett said hanging up her phone and sitting on the sofa, she saw the two Castle's standing around and looking around, Beckett sighed and said "you guys don't have to stand you can sit you know."

They both sat down nearly instantly and after talking for around 25 minutes the pizza arrived and they ate in silence until Castle looked at his watch "We need to get going soon Alexis its almost 6pm and I need to do a few minute things and knowing you your going to say you need to study when you already know everything." Alexis blushed and nodded and stood up getting her shoes on whilst Castle said bye to Beckett.

"Thanks for the pizza." Castle said somewhat nervously as he and Beckett stood in front of each other, Beckett nodded and Castle ran a hand through his hair which messed it up more than ir already as and Beckett couldn't help but think how adorable it looked and how cute it made him look. Beckett blushed at her train of thought and quickly looked at the floor or anywhere but him.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow ?" Castle asked and Beckett thought about times.

"Its a couple of hours to drive up there and it starts around 1pm so maybe about nine in case there is traffic and the stop your going to make us take no matter what time we leave." Beckett said with a small smile that was only partly because of how well she knows him. Castle nodded and Beckett smiled a bit more. Castle walked to the door and waited for Alexis.

Beckett was about to start cleaning up when she felt Alexis' arms around her in a bone crushing hug, by the time Beckett realized what as going on the teen was already by the door getting ready to close it behind her and saying, "the next few weeks are going to be so much fun." And then the door was closed and Beckett ws smiling at the door and shaking her head in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Beckett woke up at 6am too excited but also nervous to sleep anymore so she laid in bed wondering what was going to happen over the next few weeks.

Castle was polite and a gentleman so she wouldn't have to worry about his manners or him being rude or anything like that and she knows she won't have to worry about Alexis as the girl was practically born saying please and thank you most probably. Beckett smiled to her self. She wouldn't have to worry about Martha either no matter how much of a diva she is she knows Martha is just out spoken she is direct and she is fun.

Beckett began to worry though as no one really knew what her family was like, people didn't know that her grandmother owned a massive house and Beckett liked it that way. Beckett's family had money but that didn't mean she did well she did but it's in a bank account and she cut the card so she wouldn't use it. Beckett was independent and there was no way in hell she was going to let her family pay for anything no matter how much they tried she point blank refused. Not only that when you were at this family reunion you were expected to act your age and speak properly. Beckett thought if Castle could tame his childish side and behave himself and not manage to annoy anyone or get told off by her grandmother, it sounds ridiculous but it has happened before when her cousin Mason had brought his girlfriend and her grandmother didn't like her and by mid week her grandmother had gone up to her and simply said _'your behavior is simply unacceptable, I expect you gone by tomorrow morning.'_ And lets just say there is a certain fear when you bring someone or she either invites someone.

Beckett turned around and looked at the clock and groaned and decided to play stupid angry birds on her phone. Castle had gotten her addicted to that stupid game a few moths ago and now lets just say she has about 5 different versions of that very game.

Beckett saw she had a text from Castle and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was away to and apparently has been from about 5:45am. Beckett rolled her eyes and text him back.

 **Beckett : Morning Castle. Why you up so early ?x**

 **Castle : Would you tease me if I said I'm so nervous I've been up since 4am ?x**

 **Beckett : Don't worry I'm nervous to x**

 **Castle : Really ? Why are you nervous it's your family ?x**

 **Beckett : Lets just say that my grandmother is terrifying oh and by the way make sure you dress smart for this morning you can change later, make sure you tell Alexis and Martha. x**

 **Castle : Sure thing x**

 **Beckett : Okay I gotta go I need to shower x**

 **Castle : Beckett the things you do to me x**

 **Beckett : Good to know ;) x**

Beckett smiled and quickly showered, 20 minutes later she was trying to pick an outfit and decided on a navy blue knee length flowing dress and she was drying her hair when she saw a text from Castle which made her think he was panicking.

 **Castle : What's smart like no jeans or jeans no t-shirts a blazer or tie or what Beckett help !x**

Beckett rolled her eyes,

 **Beckett : Jeez Castle over use of an exclamation marks or what, no jeans and n t-shirt or tie a blazer and trousers with a button down. x**

Beckett was curling her hair in loose curls when she saw that she needed to leave and decided she could do her make-up in Castle's car since they would be taking his.

She arrived at his house with her small heels in hand and he converses on her feet and Castle smiled in amusement at the image of her right now and quickly smiled and took her bags that were on the floor.

Castle had decided on black trousers and a light blue shirt and a black blazer.

Beckett was about to ask something but quickly stopped when her phone rang and saw it was her dad.

 _"Hey Katie."_

 _"Hey dad what's up ?"_

 _"Uhh funny thing happened this morning my car won't start and I have no way of getting to the reunion so I was wondering..."_

 _"I'll ask Castle dad."_

Beckett looked to Castle and didn't even bothered covering the mouth piece on the phone, "Hey castle my dads car that is like as old as he is on't start can we bring him with us ?"

"Yeah sure."

 _"I heard that Katie."_

 _"Good bye dad love you."_

 _"Love you to Katie."_

Beckett turned around and smiled as Alexis and Martha came down and Beckett was shocked what Martha was wearing, it was most probably the most normal looking thing she has ever seen Martha in, it was a dress the top half black and the skirt white which ended about knee length. Alexis was wearing a white dress that had a few pale flowers at the bottom.

"You guys look fantastic." Beckett said walking over to hug them.

"So do you darling." Martha said pulling away and looking at Beckett but when she saw her shoes she looked up and Beckett smiled.

"My shoes are over there it's just these are way more comfortable then those foot traps." Beckett said glaring at her shoes.

"If they hurt so much why wear them ?" Castle asked and Beckett turned around.

"Because they look great with the dress."

Castle went to say something but he stopped waved his hands and was walking towards the door and where everyone's bags were. "Do you know what never mind." He said and all three people left in the room smiled and Beckett grabbed her clutch and her purse and her shoes and struggled to get one of her bags and Castle smiled. "Don't worry we'll have to come back up for the rest of the bags." Beckett smiled and nodded and put her stuff in the car next to a window seat. They were taking Castle's car Beckett it was far bigger and safer and comfortable then her car.

It was 10 minutes later and they were all in the car Beckett behind the drivers seat and Alexis on the other side with Martha in the passengers seat. 20 minutes into the car ride Beckett got her make-up bag out and a small pocket mirror and balanced it on the seat which she perfected when she was a teenager. She was applying her concealer and foundation when she sensed people looking at her and looked up at the three pairs of eyes.

"What ?" Beckett asked looking at the rear view mirror what Castle was looking at her through as they were at a red light and then looked at Alexis an Martha. "I didn't have time this morning."

"We're gonna be at you dads house in a minute."

"Okay he should be outside." Beckett said and went back to the mirror making sure she rubbed in her concealer and foundation properly. When they pulled outside of Beckett's dads house he was stood outside with a single duffle bag and Alexis stepped out so he could get in after he put his bag in the back of the car. When he got into the car he looked at Beckett and a strange expression came over his face.

"Oh gosh it's like she's back in high school, quick everybody no sudden movement she could stab her eye out or something equally worthy of an _'o my_ _gosh dad._ _'_ " Jim smirked and everyone else laughed as Beckett stopped with the mascara to look at her dad.

"That wasn't funny." Beckett said.

"I wonna hear the story here." Castle and Alexis both said.

"One day on the way to school dad over here was a bit break happy and kept slamming the breaks on to annoy me only once when he slammed the breaks on I stabbed my eye with my mascara wand and dad laughing so hard hadn't realized that I was in the back seat freaking out because I could barely see but when he did he realized how unfunny it was and he had to take me to an eye doctor." Beckett said and quickly applied her mascara before Castled started driving again and then put all of her make-up away.

And then they were on their way to the Beckett family reunion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

 **A/N: All thoughts are in** _Italics._

They were traveling for over 3 hours when a large house came in to view. It had 3 floors and it was made out of old stone and you could see two wooden doors with windows in them with a fancy floral pattern in the middle. It was more of a mansion though. There were cars all out the front of different sorts, some as common to Beckett's crown Vic and others that would make any car mad person drool.

Castle pulled up behind a car and slowly turned the engine off as he continued to take in the house with his mouth lightly open, he was bought out of his trance like state when Beckett began to get out.

"Beckett wait !" He said in a whisper shout.

Beckett turned around and raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and then smirked at him when she saw his worried eyes which were shifting slightly "Don't worry Castle be yourself. Well actually no theories and try to keep the crazy stories to yourself for a while so other then that be yourself." And then she was gone closing the car door behind herself and waiting for him at the front of the car where Alexis and Jim were waiting. He took a deep breath and got out of the car walking towards them with a nervous smile.

As he walked towards the building he could see quite a few people inside, some of them dressed to impress and some were serving drinks and Castle couldn't help but think of how un-Beckett like this all seemed. They walked in and he could hear soft classical music playing and they were approached by someone serving drinks and they each took one as it was only orange juice.

Beckett looked around and remembered how she used to have to spend her holidays here except Christmas and Thanksgivings. When you looked at Kate Beckett you could see how smart she was and how elegant she was without even trying and how she walked around unknowingly with grace, but what people didn't know about her was how demanding her family was on her moms side, how she started private tutoring at age 6 because to her grandmother that was the best time to start learning and she had a tutor all the way to leaving high school and going off to college, or how she new how to play the violin and done so many extra curricular activities because her grandparents would pay for her to go to them. People didn't know that she would spend her holidays here because that's where she would learn where her tutor would come out and teach her or because her family saw in necessary. Her grandmother always said "We don't gets B's in this family dear oh no." and being brought up with that attitude Beckett has always strive to get the best she possibly could and she did. However in the end it didn't matter all that much when your mother is murdered and your whole life is turned around.

She looks up and she smiles reassuringly at her dad and he returns it and she looks towards Alexis and Castle who are looking around with their eyes wide like they've never seen anything like it before and she smirks at them. Castle turns his head and catches her eye and he smiles neither one of them wanting to break this connection they have right now because in just a few seconds everything has melted away and all that maters is them and this connection they have.

She feels a hand at her elbow and realizes that her father is talking to her "I'm going to go see if I can find your grandmother and tell her we're here." And then he is gone once he knows she has heard him.

"I'll give you a tour later Castle when everything is less crowded okay ?" And he nods. "You okay Alexis ?"

"It...unexpected I guess." Alexis said with a slight blush.

"I would have to agree with you Alexis but let me tell you something." Alexis leans closer almost as if they are sharing a secret and Beckett whispers "The library is breathtaking." And then she hears a throat clearing behind her and her back straightens automatically.

"Hello Katherine how nice of you to make it."

 **A/N: I know its not a lot like their characters are on the show but I've decided to make them like this for later chapters.**


End file.
